Are you blind when you are born?
by SteamPunk'93
Summary: Demeter is missing. She may have been taken by Macavity. What should Munkustarp do? And what was the very important news Demeter needed to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Are you blind when you are born?

Chapter 1, The Search

Munkustrap was fighting Alonzo. Alonzo was a very good student and he had learned much from Munkustrap. He noticed that his teacher's focus was elsewhere and decided to use that to his advantage. Alonzo landed a good shrike to the side of Munkustrap's head and at the same time a good kick to his flake that sent the Protector flying unconscious through the air. Alonzo relished his moment of victory. He had wanted to try that move for ages and he had been so fast that Munkustrap didn't it coming. Then his goddamn conscience reminded him that the only reason why his teacher didn't see it coming was because he was obviously distracted by something. Then it also reminded him that Munkustrap's mind had been somewhere else for weeks.

When Munkustrap came around, Alonzo pounced on him asking, "Hey, why have you been so distracted lately? What's wrong? Whatever it is, I want to help."

Munkustrap opened his mouth and closed it quickly. His heart was screaming at him, "_Don__'__t be evasive! Face it! You NEED his help! He WANTS to help you! You have gotten NO where! If Macavity does have my mate Demeter, what in the name of the everlasting cat could he be doing with her?_" Munkustrap took a deep breath, looked Alonzo in the eyes and told him what had happened.

3 weeks ago Munkustrap had run to their den. Bombalurina had told him that Demeter had some very important news for him and she wouldn't tell Bombalurina what it was before she told him. When Munkustrap got home he found Grizabella on the floor with wounds that spoke of a very violent fight , the smell of Macavity and his blood and his fur was in Grizabella's claws and on the floor, and the worst smell of all, Demeter's blood. Munkustrap had followed Demeter's blood trail to the river. He wasn't the only one, Macavity had also followed Demeter's blood. And just like Demeter, his scent ended at the river bank.

Munkustrap had been looking for Demeter ever since and so far hadn't found anything. When he allowed himself to rest, he had the worst nightmares. Nightmares with Demeter screaming his name, her sobbing as Macavity raped her, Macavity killing her by tearing her apart or setting her on fire. Munkustrap know well that his brother was all too capable of doing all three. Macavity had always hated the fact that Demeter had fallen in love with his younger brother and not him.

Alonzo wasn't sure how to react when Munkustrap finished telling him what had happened. He knew very well that Munkustrap and Demeter loved each other. Alonzo got on well enough with her. He also knew that when Demeter was much younger, Macavity had kidnapped Demeter and had raped her, repeatedly. And Munkustrap had rescued her. Alonzo thought her a couple of minutes before asking if Demeter's parents or if her sister had seen her. Munkustrap said the Skimbleshanks had gone on a train tour of England with Jennyanydots. They'd left 2 days after Demeter went missing and he didn't know if there were back yet. Munkustrap hadn't come across Bombalurina in his search and he hadn't really gone looking her, he was just looking for Demeter and Munkustrap didn't believe that Bombalurina could point him in the right direction.

Alonzo said, as delicately as he could, that it was Bombalurina who told Munkustrap that he needed to go home, being Demeter's sister she may know a couple of hid outs that Munkustrap didn't know and seeing as he had had no success in his search for Demeter, Bombalurina was their best chance of finding her now. Munkustrap nodded in agreement and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that himself.

Munkustrap and Alonzo started their search for Bombalurina at midnight, and at midday they were still searching just as vigorously. But it was night before they found their quarry. Bombalurina was hunting a pack of rats, more rats than she could eat. One rat darted from her pounce and dashed straight to Alonzo who caught it. Munkustrap, normally very polite to the opposite sex, got straight to the point.

"Have you seen Demeter?" Bombalurina was not about to cut Munkustrap any slack, as it had taken him this long to come looking her.

"Good evening to you too, Munkustrap. Could you please tell Alonzo to give that rat back to me?" Bombalurina said, knowing that she would enjoy tormenting Munkustrap.

"Why do you need so many rats, anyway?" Alonzo asked out of idle curiosity, but also knowing that this might stop Bombalurina from teasing his teacher.

"They're not all for me." Bombalurina said faking meekness.

"Well, who are they for?" Munkustrap growled at her, trying very hard to control his temper. Alonzo began to wonder just how much more his teacher could take. Clearly not an awful lot.

"Well, me, my mother, and my father and…" Bombalurina paused to see if Munkustrap would die in the suspense, "My dear sister Demeter."

Munkustrap's mind nearly exploded.

"Has she been with you all of this time! Where is she? Is she okay!" Munkustrap screamed at Bombalurina, with tears welling up in his eyes, tears of terror, with just a hint of relief. Bombalurina turned her face to his. She was about to say something cruel and witty, until she looked in to Munkustrap's eyes and saw the fear and terror in them. A wave a pity and compassion took hold of her and she drew a deep breath before she spoke.

"Demeter is staying with our father in a new den. Macavity attack her 3 weeks ago, he left her unable to hunt easily and she is still very much rattled from that fight. And she is not thinking all that straight. If you and Alonzo will help me carry all of these rats, I will take you to her." Bombalurina had barely finished her preposition before Munkustrap started gathering the rats.

Skimbleshanks' new den was about half way between the railway and the junk yard at the closest point. When they got close to the den, Skimble rushed out, thinking that it was Macavity coming for his daughter. When he saw that in fact it was a very worried looking Munkustrap, a confused looking Alonzo and Bombalurina was looking at Alonzo with a grin on her face that made her father hope that she wasn't planning on taking advantage on Alonzo's tender years.

Skimbleshanks apologized for charging out at the toms and he apologized for not telling Munkustrap where Demeter was as he was afraid that if he left her, Macavity would attack her again. Munkustrap said that all he wanted was to see Demeter. He and Skimble walked into the den, Munkustrap couldn't see Demeter but he could smell her. The Gumbie cat looked relived to see Munkustrap.

"It's alright Demy, it's Munkustrap." Skimbleshanks said calmly. Jennyanydot stepped aside and Demeter emerged from her hiding place and ran into her mates arms, crying how sorry she don't go looking for him.

"I was just so scared for our children!" Demeter sobbed into Munkustrap's neck.

"Our children?" Munkustrap breathed. Demeter took a step back and Munkustrap looked down and saw Demeter's slightly swollen pregnant belly. He put his paw on her belly and an enormous grin grew on his face. He hugged Demeter and kissed her and went down on his knees and kissed her belly. Then, however he saw to the deep scratch marks on Demeter's arms, paws and legs. Demeter, seeing at what Munkustrap was looking at, she decided to tell him what happened 3 weeks ago.

Demeter explained that a while after Bombalurina left her, Macavity burst in. He wanted to kidnap her again. But this time she fought him much harder that she had ever fought in her life. Demeter know that if Macavity found out that she was pregnant to Munkustrap, he would kill the kittens and probable her too. As she fought she screamed for help. The only one to hear her screams was Grizabella. Grizabella run in and attacked Macavity, when she cut Macavaity's leg and clawed his paws, she told Demeter to run for her life. And that's what Demeter did, she didn't know where she was running to, she just knew that she had to get as far away from Macavity as she could. When she got to the river she stopped and tried to get her bearings, until she had Macavity behind her. She jumped in the river and swam up river, because the river flowed near the railway. Macavity jumped in after her, but Grizabella had done quite some damage to him because he can't swim against the flow no matter how hard he tried.

When she got to the railway, she stored away on the train as she knew that her parents were on it. When her patents found her, she tried to stay in the shadows and she told them that she wanted to join them. Her mother was surprised that Demeter wanted to suddenly join them on their holiday tour. Her father didn't mind too much. Until he smelled her blood and saw her wounds. Demeter broke down, telling her parents what happened ant that she was pregnant and something told her that she might be safe from Macavity in a train that was on tour around the country with her parents. When they got back four days again Bombalurina was at the railway to greet her parents and they told her all of what happened.

Skimbleshanks explained that Jenny, Bomba and he had been guarding Demeter ever since. Two of them would stay with Demeter while one went out to get food. None of them had been thinking particularly straight for days. They had just been praying the everlasting cat for some sigh that Macavity was dead or if he was going to attack Demeter again. Munkustrap confessed that he had found no sign of either but he hoped that the former was true. Demeter said that she felt much safer now that Munkustrap was with her now. She and Munkustrap hugged each other as though they were never going to let go.

Meanwhile, outside the den, Alonzo placed back and forward as he tried to make sense of what he had just been told. He had not been allowed to go in because it was a "private family matter." so he stayed outside with Bombalurina, who explained all that she knew of what was going on. After much pacing, Alonzo still didn't have a clear understanding on what had been going on and why cats were acting the way they were. The only thing that Alonzo was clear on was that he wished that Macavity would just do everyone a favour and die. And Bombalurina wanted something from him. Alonzo wasn't quite sure where she was going with the mentioning of Alonzo much be such a brave cat and how good a fighter he was, even though he was quite young. Alonzo's current theory of where Bomba was going, sparing the specific details, he would enjoy it and Munkustrap would properly would get pissed off if he found out. As, it turned out his theory was turn, Bombalurina was trying to get him to sleep with her. Consequentially, her den was not in fact too far from her sister's new den and Bomba knew he was young and was corruptible through his igneous, or at least she hoped so.

Back in Demeter's new den, Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots had gone to sleep, curdled up together at the entrance of the den. Skimbleasnhks had made the den so if someone jumped over whoever was asleep on watch duty, would hit the wall no matter which way they turned. Munkustrap and Demeter where on the bed together. Demeter had fallen asleep in her mate's arms. Munkustrap was finding it hard to stay awake and on watch, just in case Macavity came. But contented with the fact that his beautiful Demeter was safe, pregnant with his children and he knew where she was, his heavy eyes eventually closed and he got some seriously badly need sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you blind when you are born?

Chapter 2, The Battle

2 weeks had passed since Demeter and Munkustrap moved into their new den. Demeter felt much safer being close to her parents and her sister. The Gumbie cat had gotten her mice to crochet her daughter and mate a blanket and got them started on some baby blankets. Bombalurina and Alonzo never spoke of the night he stayed at her den. Which was good as when Munkustrap gave him a day off guarding Demeter duty (which as far had been 2 days), he was busy courting Cassandra.

He was walking back to his teacher's new den when he came across Coricopat and Tantomile. Alonzo asked them if they were alright. Coricopat said they were fine. Alonzo then asked them if they had seen or sensed Macavity recently. They both shook their heads and said that they had not sensed him. Then they both went all tense the way they do when something is about to happen. Before Alonzo asked what was wrong, yelled "But we can sense him now! Go NOW! RUN!". Alonzo ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Munkustrap was quite worried when he saw Alonzo running towards him at full speed. When Alonzo finally got to Munkustrap, he was looking around franticly as he was trying to see Macavity he drew in several deep breathes before he was able to say Macavity's name. Understanding the warning, Munkustrap began to survey the area, looking and listening for his elder brother. Waiting to hear the mad laughter of Macavity. That laughter had always puzzled Alonzo. Why would a cat as smart as Macavity want to give away his position by laughing? Mind you, Macavity was a nutcase away.

Sure enough, they heard the telltale laughter of Macavity. Alonzo darted to the direction of the laughter, Macavity wasn't there. Munkustrap stayed where he was, he knew that not completely insane. He was slightly crazy, but he was also mostly calm, cold and calculating. Macavity laughed again and again Alonzo charged in the direction of laughter. Munkustrap spin around, but stayed pretty much where he was. He had learnt and _**tried**_to teach Alonzo, that you charge at Macavity when you see him and not where you hear him. _Because____Macavity isn't there. _

_HA HA HAAA. _Munkustrap held his ground and his nerve. Alonzo finally realized that he needed to wait for Macavity to show himself.

_HA HA HAAA. _There he was. Alonzo was amazed at the wounds Macavity still had, deep cuts to his right hind leg, left forearm, deep gashes on his shoulders and chest. Grizabella fought dirty and fought hard. Munkustrap saw Macavity and charged at him. Alonzo couldn't recall a time when he had seen his teacher move so fast. Munkustrap landed the first strike to Macavity's head. At this moment Alonzo was sure that Munkustrap was out to kill Macavity, and he was going to help. Alonzo rushed into the fray. Alnozo had the feeling that this was not going to be a long fight.

He was wrong. Macavity's wounds just looked a lot worse then what they were. However, the wounds still did slow him down. Alonzo wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, he just knew that it was long enough for the fight to move from out the new den to the bridge over the river. Munkustrap didn't care how long they had been fighting, all he cared about was eliminating one the most dangerous threats to his tribe, his family, his mate and his unborn kittens.

All three of them were batted and bruised and they kept on fighting. Macavity landed a very strong strike to his brother's head, which decked him. Macavity relished his moment of victory and laughed and he was so exhausted that he forgot that Alonzo was there. Seeing his chance, Alonzo quickly landed, at the same time, a good shrike to the side of Macavity 's head and a good kick to his flake where Grizabella had crawled him and sent in him flying off the bridge. Only Macavity hadn't been not out like his brother had been and him grabbed hold of Alonzo forearm. Macavity would have taken Alonzo with him, had it not been for Munkustrap coming to as Alonzo kicked. Upon seeing Macavity grab Alonzo's arm as he went over the bridge. Munkustrap leapt up and grabbed Alonzo's tail. Alonzo's free arm grabbed hold of the railing. Macavity continued to fly and left deep claw marks in Alonzo's right arm.

A slightly dazed Munkustrap helped a very batted and badly bruised Alonzo off the railing. Alonzo was sure that he had cracked at least three lower ribs on that railing only. Together they looked over the railing, they saw fast flowing water (it had been raining heavily recently), many large boulders, but no Macavity. They prayed the everlasting cat that Macavity was finally dead and made their way back to the den, leaning on each other for support.


	3. Chapter 3

Are you blind when you are born?

3. The Jellicle Ball

It had been a week after the battle with Macavity when the Jellicle Moon appeared, so Munkustrap and Alonzo were walking bruises at the ball. Alonzo had been right, he had cracked three ribs. But he now thought that it had been worth it as Cassandra was deeply impressed with him.

Munkustrap was secretly grateful the Demeter was heavily pregnant and couldn't dance as much as she used to be able to. So, to everyone else it looked like he was just looking after Demeter, when he was resting AND looking after his dearly beloved mate.

The rest of Jellicles were happy with news that more new Jellicels where on the way. The tribal's youngest members since the last Jellicle ball were the twins Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer (and they looked like they were going to be trouble), the triplet boys; Plato, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus and final the twin girls Electra and Etcetera.

The evening was mostly a good one expect for a certain queen trying to return to the tribe. Demeter realty pitied her because Grizabella was now walked with a limp as a result from her fight with Macavity. Demeter could not help feel responsible for that limp. Her comments about letting Grizabella come back, everyone assumed her the result of her hormones. Bombalurina held her sister tight as Munkustrap and Alonzo chased Grizabella away, it did not take too much to see her off and she did not return that night.

The cat that Old Deuteronomy announced to be the Jellicle choice was his own mate, the albino queen Victorianna, the long suffering mother of Macavity, Rum Tug Tugger and Munkustrap. He was actually kind of sad to see his mum go. And secretly, so was Tugger. When the ball ended, Munkustrap walked back to the den with Demeter in his arms, clinging to her as if he was never going to let her go. He felt very sad that his mother had not got to meet her grandchildren.


	4. Chapter 4

Are you blind when you are born?

4. The Birth

Three weeks after the ball, Alonzo was with Cassandra and their kittens. Munkustrap, Demeter and Bomba were visiting Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks at their den by the railway. The visit was pleasant enough until they all heard the Rum Tug Tugger playing his bag pipes nearby. Munkustrap thought Demeter was just very hormonal when she panted at him to get Tugger away. He duly obliged his mate and went to get his brother to clear off.

Jennyanydots, however, recognised that her daughter's panting was not because of the pain of listen to Tugger playing the bagpipes, but the pain of contractions. Demeter had gone into labour. Skimbleshanks quickly left to go and guard the entrance of the den from any unwanted visitors while his mate and Bomba moved Demeter to the sanctuary of the bedroom to give birth.

Demeter's first born was tom, he was mostly black but he had white parts and was blind and deaf. Jennyanydots held her grandson and watched over as Bombalurina tried to help her sister give birth to her second child. The second born was an albino queen, like her grandmother on her father's side. The final kitten was another queen. She was quite small and had calico coat, but she was beautiful. As was her brother and her sister. Demeter wept tears of joy at seeing how beautiful and how perfect her children were.

She couldn't help but be terrified of the thought that Macavity might find her blind and nearly helpless kittens so she vowed that she would never leave them. Demeter was prepared to die in defence of them. It's not that she didn't believe Munkustrap when he said that Macavity was dead. It was just that his body hadn't been found and Demeter's gut just told her that it would take quite a lot to kill Macavity and she would have to see his body with her own eyes to accept that he was finally dead and gone for good. She started to cry at how much so loved her kittens and how beautiful they all were. And with the fear of the prospect of Macavity finding her blind kittens.

Tugger required more time and effort convince that he really needed to take his pipes and play them somewhere else than Munkustrap had thought. It was quite late when he returned to the den. The first thing he noticed was the smell of Demeter's blood in the air. Then he saw Skimbleshanks on guard at the entrance of the den. Munkustrap bolt to Skimbleshanks demanded to know what had happened when he left. After Skimbleshanks told him the Demeter had gone into labour, Munkustrap tried to jump through the door. Skimbleshanks caught him said that he was likely to be more of a hindrance than a help and he should wait outside until Jenny or Bomba came out to get him. Munkustrap was just about to accept Skimbleshanks' advice when he heard Demeter starting to cry. Fearing the worst, he ran into the bedroom where he found Demeter on the bed with three blind new born kittens, their new born kittens, in her arms and tears of joy running down her face. With Munkustrap now in the room with her, Demeter could actually believe that she didn't have to worry about Macavity. Munkustrap, Guardian of the Jellicle Cats, would protect their kittens and her from the Hidden Paw. And as he sat on the bed and kissed each one of his kittens before kissing her, Demeter had never felt safer. Three days after the birth Demeter and Munkustrap named their kittens. Their first kitten and son was named Quaxo, their second kitten and first daughter was named Victoria, after her grandmother, and their third kitten and second daughter was named Jemima.


End file.
